


Training Session

by aimarooney



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Training with Bucky leads to non training things
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Training Session

“You’re holding back” You said annoyed. There was no point of sparring with Bucky if he just let you take him down. 

“I’m-”

“Don’t even argue.” You interrupted him. “I am not made of glass, you won’t break me. Give me a challenge or I will go train with Cap.” 

“Fine.” Bucky sighed, “Show me what you go” 

You started to go again. You immediately noticed the difference. Your focus went from mainly offensive moves to defending the attacks from Bucky. This was actually training, and if you were being honest, more fun. 

Until it wasn’t, you had gotten distracted for a milisecond and the next thing you knew, Bucky was swiping your legs out from under you. Suddenly you were pinned under him on the mat. 

Your heart was racing from more then just the work out you were currently doing. But even if you really had no arguments about the position you were currently in, you weren’t ready to call it quits just yet. 

You underestimated the force that Bucky was using to hold you down. You tried to throw your weight so that you were be the one pinning him down. Instead all you managed to do was lift your head off the mat. 

Bucky and your faces at already been close, he hadn’t pulled back at all, so when you stretched upwards, your lips brushed his. There was a moment of pause.

You could feel Bucky’s body stiffen on top of you. You were sure you did the same thing. It wasn’t you didn’t want to kiss him, the opposite was true. But you didn’t need it to be an accident on the training mat. 

“Sorry, I-” You started to apologize but catch Bucky’s eyes. There was a spark that immediately had to pause. Not saying anything else, Bucky leaned down to close the distance. This time giving you a proper kiss. 

On of Bucky’s hand lets go of the hold he has on your wrist, slowly moving down to your waste. 

You smiled into the kiss, finding a perfect opportunity, you used Bucky’s distraction to your advantage and quickly flipped the two of you over. “Looks like I bested you after all” You smirked down at him. 

“Was that the only reason for kissing me?” Bucky teased you. 

“Not the only reason,” You smirked, leaning down for another kiss.


End file.
